dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiyo
Introduction: It has been ages and ages since Shiyo has gone onto the Dollars Wiki (let alone the chat), but he's somehow managed to get his user account back sometime ago (though the name changed), so he's re-edited the page a little... okay, a lot. No thanks to whoever blocked him, though he's still kinda bitter about that whole fiasco, really... Onto what this was actually about, which is just an outpouring of whoever the heck Shiyo might be, for anyone interested enough to want to waste their life reading about him... On The Forum: So, Shiyo's normally spotted in the Random section of the Dollars BBS forum at an unholy hour for the Americans who normally kinda-converse with him, thanks to the fact that he's just about halfway across the world. And yes, he's still under the name of Shiyo, for anyone willing to strike up a conversation with him, and to know that this is the genuine Shiyo and not a faker, he's got this tag at all times: !hiBXn.e9Tw . He's also spotted in the Technology and Personal sections at the odd occassion, but he's normally, as stated, in the Random section. And he also goes to look at The Colorless every now and again, when he really does get too bored... Chat Character: When Shiyo was on the Chat, in the very, very, VERY distant past, he was first seen as a rather ambiguous figure. Being a newbie, with a rather strong view on a random host of subjects and having no view at all on the subjects that mattered, he was fated to join chat-rooms, only to have them die on him. While he lurked around and met others like him, and non-regulars (which shall now be called Irregulars for the lols), he managed to get the hang of the BBS world and re-emerged a few days later chock-full of even more controversial views, but with the brains needed to argue his point without being killed outright. Outright, though... As he went through life on chat, one thing was clear: Shiyo was ever so slightly insane, hyperactive and depressive, all in the space of a few lines. Okay, so he was pretty much not one to possess sanity or one to hide his bipolaric nature, but who cared? People still chatted to him, albeit with thick protective gear on at all times to shield themselves from the insanity, but it was still chat nonetheless. In any case, back to the point of this section. In chat, Shiyo was known for being eccentric and wholly negative in general, huddling in his emo corner whenever possible while preening his wings. Yes, wings. What did one expect when the character was 98% human and 2% avian, with a smattering of demon, angel, cat, dog and other random crap in between? It was amazing that he was even human at most times. In any case, he was also found to be called a wide range of names, from the seemingly-normal 'Kirby' etc. to the absolutely bizarre 'Shityo', 'PinkShiChan' etc., though there were some falsely attributed to him 'Reborn', 'Orima' etc. So, as a summary... scrap the summary. He's just too eccentric to figure out... Family: Shiyo was infamous for having a fat-ass family. To the point that most of his members wanted to murder him thanks to the impeding doom that he was bringing by wanting to (rather accidentally) joining the two main families together via his own connections. And this could not happen, at any cost. Hence, his chopping of the family tree. But at the height of its glory, everyone he knew was either his friend, family, or his footrest. Though not the last one... His adopted family was the first to be established. On one of his first encounters, he met a rather boisterous chatter called Luna, who somehow took him under her wing and, presto, was his new godmother. Thanks to having her as his 'mother' of sorts, he was joined to others such as adopted brother DraDra (whom he forced his 'mother' to adopt for god-knows-what reason) and... his mind then imploded upon knowing he had about 40 other unknown siblings. So he could only recall that one... Of his family via legitimate means (i.e. marriage), he has a small band. A rarity, really. He has his charming partner/leader, Max Ride, and a few children that he chose to adopt (and which he was forced to adopt no more), by the names of Roppi~ son, Yo^ daughter, Farren son and Joud ATM Of his crazy branch family, which he was forced to cull, he will not list it in its glory. It was just too much for his poor, near-non-existant brain to handle. Hence, he only kept a list of the family whom he couldn't disown... this consists of his sweet and not-nommable godmother CupCakes, eccentric and BBQ-brain-nomming-buddy aunt Jo, purely-awesome and gender-defying sibling Yuni, crazy neko-sister Fumiko, shiniyami random-crazy-awesome-sister Yami, brain-nommed completely-crazy-neice dude and treego-and-green-loving absolutely-cute-awesome-neice rgo And as for the IRL family... he have a sibling, who acts like a 5-year-old sister with emotional issues and an inablity to understand the phrase 'keep your hands to yourself, you freaking pedophilic idiot', and parents, whom he's sure loves his sibling more than him and have no vested interest in him, unless it's the grades or awards. In any case, it's the typical Asian family... The Real-Life Aspects: For anyone bothered to know about Shiyo's life outside of his craptop, he is in high school, and is dying in his last year of it at that. Standing at a very short height, thanks to his genes that he got from his short-ass parents, which is about 157cm 5'2", he's a rather late bloomer. Or so he hopes. He spends most of his life cooped up in a computer room, but despite this, he's got a tan that got him mistaken as an Indian on several occassions. Needless to say, the offenders were instantly murdered, in the figurative sense. He's not in jail just yet, at least. He attends some smart-ass school, where his aim is to get one of the lowest grades in school so that he can be transferred out of the hellhole that's his competitve school, and his friends are next to none. And this he doesn't exaggerate. After all, who makes friends from swearing at Stepmania steps on a computer screen, or bobbing heads to random screamo and crazy Vocaloid tracks? But in any case, Shiyo has a wonderful non-existant life out of his craptop. End of story... Shiyo's (Not Very) Brief Chat History: Now this is going to be a mouthful and a strain for poor Shiyo's brain. But, before he collapses, he'll try and get a few things straight in his biography. Okay, so here goes nothing... In the beginning of Shiyo's creation, he wasn't actually Shiyo. He was called Eony, and he was the Blue Icon. Since he was in love with blue crap at that time. But anyway, he jumped straight into a Regular Room, and was instantly kicked out of it thanks to getting into a brawl with two other regulars. Who just happened to be the people who introduced him to BBS in the first place, but of course, being dense, he only found this out later. And so went his first disastrous attempt to immerse himself in BBS. So, casting aside Eony and giving her persona up to a good friend of his from the neighbouring school (with which he'd spend lunchtimes sitting next to her and killing her every so often for taking his person to do random crap on), he re-emerged as Shiyo, and managed to become good friends with both Regulars and Irregulars alike. In the midst of all this, he also made his mark on Hidden Dollars and The Colorless, making more friends, and even more enemies. During this time, he got family, lost family, got married, had kids, found a dog who then became his kid, had multiple identity crisis which he pretended to get over, got mistaken for noobs and idiots alike whom he then murdered for their failure, became the host of wars, played with thunderclouds, preened wings, filled up a whole chat-room with himself and other of his personas to ease his boredom, became various jobs a merchant and weapons-dealer, got hit multiple times by cacti in boot-camps conducted by his partner, got turned into plushies which were horribly and not-so-horribly abused, got involved in wiggle-kirby-contests, was late to his own wedding which he then screwed up royally, fed cookies and poisonous mushrooms to differing people, shoved a few people down wells, reminisced about horror movies and other random topics, and, well... let's just leave Shiyo to reminisce in peace now... At any rate, it wasn't long before everything rosy came to an end, thanks to his government's stringent policy of monitoring the internet usage and such. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the government wasn't reading his comments at this very second, thanks to all the blocked-site pop-ups that're coming around like rabbits in mating season. In any case, the old Dollars BBS chat and the Hidden Dollars Chat and The Colorless Chat got configured, not in that order, and before Shiyo knew it, he had nowhere to go to see his family/friends/enemies anymore. Because they'd been shifted/changed/shitted-on/whatever and he just couldn't access the bloody things thanks to more blocked-site pop-ups, which he's resorted to murdering indiscriminately. Although he now seeks solace in the forum, and other chatsites which he's too embarassed to disclose as of yet, thanks to their even-more-random nature, he's forever wishing for Dollars BBS chat to go back to what it was, so that he can, once again, see his friends/family/enemies again. Even if they don't particularly want to see him at all... Shiyo's gone and migrated to fanfiction, because he's just a random idiot and found out that writing suited him somehow, so he's rarely on chats anymore... though, of course, anyone who is sad enough to want to talk to him can always ask him about his Skype account. Which he now finally remembers the password for OTL Some Interesting Facts Of Shiyo In Chat: Shiyo is, as aforementioned, a failure of epic proportions when it comes to everything in life, hence he has a stockpile of facts that he's accumulated recently. But here's a general indicator of himself in the chatroom... *He has a closet full of weaponry, food and whatever else he owns. Do not mess with it, not if you want to part with your body in a seriously violent manner. Though he'll give you anything you want from the closet if asked *He also has a variety of forms that he takes on. His most popular form is that of his Max-inspired one Avian, 98% Human, with other forms being a winged neko, a demonic dragon, Kirby, and many others. Yup, Shiyo likes to morph into many, many retarded forms... *Every now and then, he'd make a Kirby Plushie like this: c(o.oc) and tosses it to someone random in the room. If ignored, he will either burn up in rage, or occupy his corner. And if accepted, he becomes the Kirby Plushie and does faces to chat with others. *His general catch-phrase, upon entering a room, is 'Heyo~' and perhaps the names of specific individuals. Upon being ignored, he goes and sits in his corner to die/cry/do-random-crap, and he will leave his corner only if dragged, killed and then revived, or if he quits the room entirely *Do not ever bring Shiyo near a troll. Whenever he encounters any of this peculiar species, he whips out his arsenal. And engages in battle. Which usually results in him being kicked, the other being kicked, or with everyone dying and the room exploding. Either way, the troll and he must be separated... Comments: Please leave all clean comments (i.e. no swearing if you can help it) here which are relevant to the page (i.e. Shiyo), otherwise don't edit it or Shiyo will rage horribly and then occupy his emo corner and cry, and after which, he'll gome for you... oh yes he will... Fumiko's/Shiyo's Comments: *replies to Fumi* Tell Max that I can't really adopt when I can't get on anyway. But okee~ XD She misses you too, we both hope to meet you some day. She says "DON'T ADOPT AS MANY CHILDREN AS YOUR LUNA!" *replies to Fumi* Yeah, you're still my cute neko sister ^~^. And say hi to Max if you do see her around (and tell her that I miss her VERY much lol) I don't really go on FB either... *promises to meet you... soon....* :/ -Shiyo Heya Shiyo, Max is still around, she doesn't doesn't know a good chat site anymore (neither do I) and I'm not interested in keeping a fb. Max doesn't even have one at all -.- Forever your Sister (I think I am your sister still), Yuni's/Shiyo's Comments: (owo") *replies to Yuni* sure thing... SHIYO IT'S OKAY OWO I'M GENDERLESS, SO I ROLL AS BOTH YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER, YOU SEE?- Yuni >u>